Connections
by BrindleCal
Summary: After sending Wilson the email in "Disclosure", House makes one more hopeful contact. Spoilers for everything through 7x23 "Moving On" and rumors about Season 8. Warnings: Strong language, Explicit descriptions of sexual activities and Slash.


A/n: This is a possible sequel to "Disclosure" and would make more sense if you read that one first. I wasn't sure I was going to post this. I like the way "Disclosure" developed more than I like this sequel, but I just couldn't leave the guys unaware of each others feelings and tragically apart. So rather than leave well enough alone (story quality wise) I wrote this to begin to "fix" the situation again. I really hate the idea of House going to jail, but apparently that will be canon for season 8. Actually I hated the whole canon storyline for season 7, and still don't think the previously established character of House would have ever done the violent act in "Moving On" … but I tried to explain his motivation in "Disclosure", and now he is contemplating the ramifications of everything. It seems ooc on both parts to me, but I want to get them together – still. And since canon has gone so ooc itself, in an opposite direction, maybe this isn't too ooc to be believable. For what it's worth, here it is:

**Connections**

facebook

**James Wilson**

Messages (1)

** James Wilson **

Messages:

** Code Blue**

Still not boring? ... 4 minutes ago

** Reply**

Thank God! Got your email. YES Me too!

Make another temporary email and contact me!

Please! NOW! PLEASE! Send it to that

yahoo you set up for the rat, it still works.

That's private and secure. God … PLEASE.

x x x x x x x x x

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 10:33:12 -0700  
>From: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<br>Subject: Are you sure?  
>To: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<p>

Jimmy Boy,

So apparently you got my email and didn't delete me. That's a good sign. I'd have deleted me.

Chaos reigns. You'd do better to forget me. Are you sure you don't want to?

The FB is dead too now, btw. I just … wanted to see some pictures. Of you. So I made a new profile there and looked at your page. That's the one way I could think of to check in on you without actually involving you … but it just so happened that you were online right then. So I went ahead and sent that message and figured if you told me to go to Hell, at least I'd know I was already there.

You know I'm living a Styx song now. 'Renegade'. Or trying not to, anyway. Lol. It's better if you don't know any particulars about where I've been or where I am now. I'm in a library on a public access computer at the moment, and I'll keep this new addy alive for a while. But not too long. IP addresses are traceable just as phone records and all that. Obviously all the other ones are defunct now. And my phone is swimming with the fishes. Which is a shame because I really liked that phone. So good 'ole Steve's email will have to suffice for now. Good idea of yours. I guess hanging out with a miscreant like me for all those years gave you a leg up on the paranoia factor. And now it's become a way of life. I won't contact you anywhere else.

So.

Did you mean it?

GH

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 10:42:31 -0700  
>From: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<br>Subject: re: Are you sure?  
>To: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<p>

House,

Yes. I mean it. I almost died when my reply to your email bounced back to me.

There's too much to say in an email. Let's get a couple of disposable cellphones and have a real conversation, for once in our lives. (I won't lecture. I swear.) But this is fucked up, House. This is a big deal and we HAVE to get a plan. Get a prepaid phone. I'll go get one and set it up right now. I'll email you the number shortly. Please don't change your mind. PLEASE don't kill this addy and disappear again. I won't survive it.

I have ALWAYS loved you.

James

ps: great email name

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 10:51:41 -0700  
>From: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<br>Subject: re: re: Are you sure?  
>To: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<p>

Ok. I'll set up a prepay and check back here for your number. And of course you will lecture.

But I'll listen to you anyway … well, some of it. Maybe. Just to hear your voice. Say that last part again?

GH

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 10:55:43 -0700  
>From: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<br>Subject: re: re: re: Are you sure?  
>To: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<p>

Ok: "Great email name".

And, I love you.

Going to get the phone now. I can have one in less than an hour, not sure how long yours will take wherever you are. I'll check in here in about an hour and give you the number. Call me as soon as you get it set up, Please.

Do love you.

Really.

James

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 12:02:26 -0700  
>From: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<br>Subject: re: re: re: re: Are you sure?  
>To: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<p>

House,

(555) 555-1212. It's on and I have it with me and I'm waiting for your call.

Truly do love you so call me.

James

Date: Fri, 17 June 2011 12:04:19 -0700  
>From: codeblue269u a yahoo. com<br>Subject: re: re: re: re: re: Are you sure?  
>To: SteveMcRat a yahoo. com<p>

Took you long enough. I have a convenience store across the street. So I've been back and just sitting here trying to find some porn for thirty-seven minutes. Did you know they filter that stuff at the library? At least this one does. Whatever happened to freedom of expression? Censorship!

I'm (444) 444-1212

You ready to do this now? I'm going home to call you.

Give me half an hour, and then let's do it.

GH

x x x x x x x x

(ring)

"House. It's … good to hear your voice."

"I haven't said anything yet."

"You're such an ass!"

"Oooops … looks like my reception is fading ..."

"NO! I'm sorry! Please, let's not fight. This is important."

"Chill, Jimmy. I KNOW I'm an ass. And you've told me that fourteen hundred and seventy-three times already. I've kept count. Besides the fact is that this phone set me back twenty bucks, plus the added airtime. So let's talk … how are things?"

"Not so good. Cuddy is leaving the hospital. She accepted a position out of state. Her house was declared not structurally sound, so she's staying with Julie temporarily and getting her affairs in order for the big move. But there are charges pending against you and warrants … your apartment was staked out for days – even the loft ... and at the very least there's a restraining order in effect, so you can't go near the hospital or her …"

"As if."

"This is serious, House."

"I … know. Guess all the covert contact and paranoia weren't so over-the-top after all. I am persona non grata for realz."

"What are we gonna do? We really shouldn't leave any record of contact until this … until we figure out what to do about this."

"So how would you feel about living the rest of your life on the lam with a crippled fugitive?"

"House ..."

"Kidding. I know you can't fuck up your life for me. I've fucked it up too much already over the years."

"I want to be with you, House. But this is something that has to be dealt with. I don't see any way around it. You have to turn yourself in."

"..."

"House, you have to. Maybe Stacy can help ..."

"No."

"You can't afford to stand on pride anymore, House. This. Is. A. Big. Deal. You're in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"You'll … you don't have a prior record or history of violence … but the drug charges, and assault alone …"

"Wilson ..."

"House, you'll do time."

"..."

"Maybe with rehab as an option -"

"Wilson ..."

"-and community service-"

"Wilson ..."

"-and it might not be for too long, House. Stacy is brilliant. With the documentation on the side effects of that experimental drug you injected yourself with-"

"Which I stole, you might add-"

"-and the Vicodin use coupled with the time factor since your surgical anesthesia, and with the aspect of it being a crime of passion ..."

"I can't."

"House there's just no other way. You can't run from this forever. You have to face up to it and get past it. You can get your medical license back eventually, then we can ..."

"I'll die in prison, Wilson. Just detoxing again alone might well kill me. And what chance does an old cripple have in-"

"There are minimum security facilities, House. Some of them are almost like country clubs. You have friends still, and a lot of powerful people owe you a lot. It might … be okay, House. What other options are there?"

"We could fly to South America and live out the rest of our lives screwing like rabbits? I'm sure I could get lots of drugs there, and since you've proclaimed your undying devotion to my dick now, I'd be more than happy to -"

"House! I said I love you. I should have said it at least ten years and two wives ago. But I did NOT 'proclaim my undying devotion to your-'..."

"So you DON'T really love me?"

"House. Yes. Yes yes yes I love you. Truly Madly Deeply. Now be serious. We've got to decide how to handle this situation."

"How deeply?"

"House."

"As deep as my prostate?"

"Yes. Deeper. Now stop."

"How about my tonsils?"

"You've had them removed."

"Yeah, so that's pretty deep. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"House … (sigh) … Damn it! I'm 'up' now. Stop. Please."

"Wanna have phone sex with a crippled fugitive?"

"No, I want to have real, mind-blowing sex with my best friend, lover, and life-partner until neither one of us can even catch our breath or stand up."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But-"

"Always a 'But', every fucking time ..."

"BUT you have to deal with this first. You have to make a decision. It's time for action now, House."

"You said you wouldn't lecture."

"It's not a lecture, House. I'm simply stating the facts. You can't spend the rest of your life in hiding, and this won't just go away. We can't be together until you take responsibility for the terrible thing you did. Putting off taking that responsibility only deepens the hole you've dug yourself into."

"I know a hole I'd really like to-:

"House, enough with the sexual innuendos. Please be serious. What kind of a plan of action can you come up with?"

"South America is sounding better and better ..."

"Stop. How much money do you have?"

"If you only want me for my money, you'd do better to find yourself a more solvent cripple."

"I'm choosing to ignore all future witticisms in favor of getting to the fucking point, House."

"Okay. Spoil Sport. I have … enough to last for a little while."

"Should I wire some cash somewhere?"

"Not necessary. I said I'm good. And I do mean _good_ ..."

"..."

"I can do … whatever, to get ... wherever I need to."

"Okay. The pills. How bad is it, House? Honestly."

"Not as many as before. I don't have conversations with deceased rivals or giant pink bunnies. Actually I've cut down to only probably about double what you would find acceptable."

"Really? Because that's good. You can wean off those without major withdrawal if you-"

"I'm a doctor too, Wilson. Got a stethoscope and everything. Not with me at the moment, but I do remember which part goes in my ears. I can manage the pills."

"You have such a great track record of doing that."

"Lecturing again, Wilson ..."

"Ok. Sorry. So … are you … safe right now?"

"Aside from the brain-eating zombies milling around waiting to tear me limb from limb. I guess I'm reasonably secure in my surroundings."

"Ignoring that."

"Yeah, I'm ok. You don't need to worry."

"So … start cutting back on the pills. Cut down to a prescribed level or hopefully below. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. I'll call Stacy – shut up House, we need her and she owes you big time for what you did for Mark – and see what she thinks is the best course of action."

"..."

"So … let's say about a week?"

"You're joking."

"Two weeks?"

"I was thinking about Thanksgiving. Or better yet, New Years. Make a hell of a resolution: Get clean and sober again, pay my debt to society, get my medical license reinstated, bone my bestest buddy repeatedly ..."

"The chances of the last happening are getting slimmer and slimmer every time you open your mouth, House."

"You don't love me!"

"I do too. And you're being annoying while I'm trying to work out a plan here."

"You're such a buzz-kill. For twenty years you couldn't say it, and now you begrudge me a few dozen reaffirmations of your devotion to my dick right when I'm facing the prospect of the loss of my fundamental liberty and -"

"I LOVE YOU! Geez, House will you please help me out here? I'm trying to get a handle on how to proceed with the legalities of this nightmare situation!"

"Two weeks sounds realistic. But I'd still like to hear you say it again."

"I love you."

"And the rest ..."

"?"

"You know, a reaffirmation of your-"

"ALL RIGHT! I pledge my undying devotion to your dick. And your ass … which is pretty much all of what you are … a dick and an ass … so yes this is your official reaffirmation. I'd even kiss them both if you were actually here. So can we please get on with discussing how to _get_ you here and what we need to do to prepare things?"

"You'd kiss my ass?"

"In a heartbeat. Now I think you should contact the authorities here locally and make arrangements to turn yourself in. Well, if everything else is stable with your circumstances where you are at the moment you can wait until you've cut down the pills. A week, maybe? Before you make first contact, that is. Then plan on getting here in about two weeks? I'll get Stacy to ..."

"Where?"

"Here, of course. If that's realistic … I'm not even sure right now, but it seems like it would be better to turn yourself in here than go through extradition from somewhere else. And I meant to ask before, how are you traveling, and where are you getting the pills anyway? Or do I even want to know that?"

"Probably not. And I meant where would you kiss it?"

"What?"

"My ass. You promised to kiss it. I'm just wondering where, exactly. I like to make plans in advance too, you know. And of all these plans, that is the only one I'm going to enjoy … so tell me where you're going to kiss it. Be specific, I want to form a visual image of the event … just to get me through the next couple of weeks, you understand."

"Are you enjoying mocking me when I'm trying so desperately to figure out how we can finally be together in spite of all the mistakes we've made over the years?"

"I'm not mocking you, Jimmy. That's the only thing I can think about that makes living through what is about to happen worth the trouble. Please tell me. I'm serious."

"I don't want to have phone sex when we should be planning-"

"Plan's already made. I start cutting back on the pills today. I have enough to last for a month or so anyway. And in one week I contact NJ's finest and tell them I want to turn myself in. At that point I can probably have my own official and documented contact with Stacy. I still want to keep you out of it. So we haven't been in touch and you don't know anything about me since that night. I'm fine here for now, good even. I doubt I'll be able to see you or anyone else there before I go into custody … so it looks like I have two weeks of freedom left, and then an indeterminate period of hell after that. So for the next two weeks it is critical … VITAL that we talk constantly, on the down low, and I need frequent reassurance that you love me and that there is hope, because I am _terrified_, Jimmy … and I can't face this alone. So yeah, phone sex would be really good right about now because otherwise I'm going to cry and then I'll have to go get drunk again and that will be a setback."

" … I'd kiss each cheek. Very tenderly. And then I kiss my way around to your front and start demonstrating my undying devotion to your dick. You're hard already, and I take you into my hand and give you a couple of strokes as I kiss the head and run my tongue around the slit."

"You're good at this! Remind me to explore that little discovery in depth later on, but right now tell me what you're doing to my cock!"

"Ok. Unfasten your pants and wrap your hand around your cock. Get it hard for me."

"I did all that before the phone stopped ringing."

"Oh. Good. Stroke it for me, Greg."

"You've got some catching up to do, Jimmy ..."

"Ok … I'm on my couch and I'm wearing my light blue pajama pants. I've already pushed them down and I'm squeezing my cock. Just hearing your voice has me harder than I think I've ever been before. So stroke your dick for me, Greg, and I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you as soon as I can get my hands – and lips – and tongue – and cock – on you. Close your eyes, Baby. I'm taking your cock into my mouth now and running my tongue all around the head. I'm rolling your heavy balls around in my right hand and reaching behind you to squeeze and knead your ass-cheeks with my left hand."

"Oh Gawd, Jimmy. Yes. Mmmmmmmph. (whimper)"

"I'm running my fingers up and down your ass crack, tickling your tight little asshole. I'm gonna get in there, Greg. Give it up. It's a fact. I'm gonna get your sweet ass again and again and again until you beg me to give you a rest. But first I'm gonna suck your dick. I'm gonna tease it and lick it and bring you to the edge over and over. I love the way you taste. The way you smell. The way you feel in my mouth and in my hand. I love you, Greg. I've loved you for years, and I'm through hiding that fact. Through hiding _from_ it. Things are going to be ok, Greg. And we're going to make love again and again. Just like this. And better. So much better. I'm sucking your dick and I've slipped my finger into your tight asshole. It's so hot! Put your finger in your mouth and get it wet, then stick it in your ass, Babe. Fuck yourself and stroke your cock while I suck you and finger your sweet hole ..."

"Mmmmmh! Gawd, Jimmy where did you learn to … (whimper) ..."

"Squeeze your cock, Greg Baby. Have that finger in your ass yet?"

"Mmm-hmm … (whimper) ..."

"Good boy! You're gonna do what I tell you now, aren't you?"

"Mmmm ..."

"Tell me, Babe. Tell me you're gonna be good and do as I say."

"Mmm-hmm. (whimper) Gonna do what you say, Jimmy ..."

"Good boy. And it's gonna be all right. I love you. I'm gonna take care of you and keep you safe. I'm sucking your dick. I have it deep in my throat now and I've got two fingers in your asshole."

"(whimper) … _Burns_ ..."

I know, Baby, but it will feel so good in a minute. When you get used to it. And then I'll put my cock in you."

"(whimper) … so big ..."

"But you want it, Greg Baby. And I want it too. It's gonna happen, Babe. I'm gonna fuck your sweet sweet ass hard, then I'm gonna fuck it gently … then I'm gonna get it again – harder still."

"_(whimper)"_

"I wish you had a dildo, Babe. You should name it Jimmy and let it keep my place ready for me."

"... (moan) … have had one for years, Jimmy … been sticking it to me regularly for … _(whimper)_ … years, Jimmy. Wanted it to be you for years ..."

"Use it now, Babe ..."

"Getting me now, Jimmy! Burns! So big! _(whimper)_ You're fucking me and it hurts so good! So good! Don't ever stop!"

"Getting your ass, Greg baby. And it's just the beginning. I love you!"

"(whimper)"

"Love you!"

"_(whimper, moan)"_

"Love you!"

"Oh Gawd Jimmy I'm cumming!"

"I'm with you, Babe. I'm deep in your hot tight ass and I'm giving you my cum. You're so hot. And here … it … comes … aaaaah! Aaah aaah aaah aaaaah!"

"Oh my Gawd Jimmy I need you so bad!"

"I'm here, Greg. Right on this phone. Whenever you want me. I'm never leaving you. Never going anywhere. It's going to be all right, Greg. We'll be together soon, I promise."

"Jimmy … _what if it's years?_ _**(sob)**_"

"Shhh. It will be all right. I'm here. Always. Waiting always. Won't be that long, then we'll be together forever."

"_(whimper)_ … need you."

"Here, Babe. Always. Love you. Get some sleep now. Not too many pills. Be strong for me. I'll call you in the morning."

"Yes. In the morning. Need you in the mornings."

"Sleep now. I love you. It will be all right. I'll call in the morning."

"Jimmy …?"

"Hmmm …?"

"Love you too."

END


End file.
